unidentified love
by Xx-Popz-Xx
Summary: Chand and taylor, is it love? i am not too good at summaries...plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

The soft thud of a ball hitting the pavement brought her back from her studying. She stood up and walked toward the window ready to give whoever it was a piece of her mind. After all, she had a big test tomorrow and she didn't want to mess it up. But then she saw who it was. It was Chad. The guy from school. The guy on the basketball team. Not the captain, but that didn't matter to her. He was himself and that's all that mattered to her.

She wanted so badly to go out and say hi to him, but she couldn't. Guys on the basketball team NEVER talk to girls on the scholastic decathlon team. It was just the rules of the school and she didn't dare even try to break them, it would disrupt the whole social status throughout the school.

He was there again tonight. His parents thought he was round at Troy's or Zeke's. They didn't know the truth. Really, whenever he got the chance he went to the basketball court near her house, Taylor's house and played ball. He wanted her to notice him and he thought this was the only way. He saw her standing every night at her window looking annoyed. He knew it annoyed her but he couldn't help it. He just wanted to see her face.

Sure he saw her in school all the time. But that was different. He was with his basketball team and her with her scholastic Decathlon team. He couldn't really look at her, never mind go and talk to her. Girls like her didn't talk to what they thought where airhead jocks like him. He wanted so badly to show her that there was so much more to him. Sure, he liked basketball, but he wasn't a total airhead, he was smart too. But letting that sort of information out into the big bad world of school could seriously damage his rep and get him branded for life.

The next morning came and Taylor was shattered. She had spent all night cramming for the test and still felt as if she was going to fail. As she slowly got dressed and ate her breakfast all she could think about was Chad. She knew he didn't live near her. She wasn't exactly sure where he lived but she knew it wasn't in her neighbourhood…

At the same time Chad was running around his house looking for his basketball uniform. He had left everything to the last minute again and was running late. He grabbed a slice of toast and bolted towards the door before he was late for school.

In homeroom Taylor couldn't even get excited about the upcoming Scholastic Decathlon. He team mates where all in hypo drive about the whole thing but she just couldn't muster up any kind of excitement. She was too busy asking herself why Chad chose to play basketball in her neighbourhood and not his own.

'Maybe', she thought, 'they don't have a court in his area. Yea! That must be it.'

That afternoon Taylor was sitting on the swing at the front of her house doing her homework and feeling rather pleased of herself. She had almost certainly aced the test and was on an all time high.

"Erm... Hey! Taylor?" a voice said interrupting her thoughts. She looked up and into the deep brown eyes of the guy she had spent weeks, months dreaming about.

"Yea…" she said stuttering slightly. "I'm Taylor and you're Chad? Am I right?" she already knew the answer but she didn't want him to know that.

"Yep, that's me!" he said. A short silence fell between them. Taylor looked at her feet, not entirely sure what to say. She was scared even. She didn't want to sound like a fool in font of him.

"Well…" she started. "The reason I am here is basically to ask if you could help me with my homework. I totally don't get what is going on in math at the moment." This was all a cover up really. He knew perfectly well how to do his math, but he wanted, needed an excuse to talk to her and this was his perfect opportunity.

"Oh," she said sounding surprised. A jock who actually cared about the grades he got, that was just lain strange. "Well I will see if I can do anything to help you." And with that said the pair sat down on the swing, Taylor explaining the work and glancing at Chad when she thought he wasn't looking, And Chad staring at Taylor as she explained the work, trying hard to look like he was listening.

Taylor lay awake that night thinking. She had really enjoyed her afternoon spent with Chad even if she was helping with his homework. She realised all too soon that it was unlikely that she would ever see him again though after all he wouldn't be needing help with his homework's every night. Right?

Chad was sitting on his bed shooting hoops at the net on the back of his door. Each time he tried to shoot a hoop he missed. He missed because his mind wasn't on basketball. It was on Taylor. He had really enjoyed that afternoon. He wanted to do it again. Maybe he could fake that he needed help with all his homework's. 'Would that work?' he thought to himself, 'or would she get suspicious?' and with one last throw he hit the ball off his bedroom wall and it fell into the trash can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the good reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter…..keep the reviews coming….xoxo**

The following day Taylor was sitting in her porch doing some studding for the upcoming scholastic Decathlon. However her mind wasn't really on the pages of notes in front of her. That day in school she had noticed Chad looking over at her in maths class, with a grateful look on his face. She had smiled back saying to herself, 'I just wish he liked me for me and not for my intellectual skills!' However in her head she knew that even if he did like her, he would never admit it. He wouldn't want to sabotage his reputation of cool Jock to go out with a member of the scholastic decathlon team. It was easier for her to face the facts. Jocks just don't date nerds!

'I wish she was interested in me,' thought Chad, at basketball practice that afternoon.' but I have to face the facts, she will only ever consider me an airhead jock! But im more than that, I'm not as stupid as people make out...' and with that he grabbed a ball and took a shot at the hoops, but missed. 'I can't go on like this. I8'm too busy thinking about Taylor to play basketball properly and if I'm not careful the coach will realise that im not playing my best…'

Thud, Thud, Thud. He was back again. At the court. Playing the game and for once Taylor didn't care. She sat at her window and peaked out the curtain to watch him. She couldn't help but laugh as his bush hair bounced up and down as he ran. Or smile when the street lamps reflected off him, lighting him up like a Christmas tree. She watched him for about twenty minutes as he shot hoops from all angles. Missing sometimes and nailing it others

He liked it outside her house. It was the only place where he could actually get the ball in the basket. it was because he knew she was near, even if they would never be together he knew that she was near and that's all that mattered to him. He longed so much to just go to her front door and talk to her, but he knew that she probably didn't want to talk to him. After all he was sure his basketball playing got annoying sometimes. But he couldn't help coming here…he just wanted to be near her.

A week later, Taylor was once again sitting in her front garden doing homework. She was sitting on a rug with a pile of books spread around her and a glass of lemonade in her hand. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't even notice the soft dull sound of footsteps coming along the path. It was only when the light was shaded from her that she looked up. She looked up and straight into his eyes. "Hey…" was all she could manage.

"Hi…are you busy!" he asked her sheepishly

"Erm…not really, im just cramming for the decathlon tomorrow, shouldn't you be at practice? Don't you have a big game coming up?"

"Well…technically yea…but I didn't feel like it today, plus I am totally failing math. Your help the other week was really…err…helpful and I was wondering if you could take me though the other things I'm stuck on. "He was talking a mile a minute but Taylor didn't care. Just the sound of his voice was enough.

"Sure" she replied, "but it's going to take more than one day…you could come by every Tuesday after school and we could do math then."

"Yea sure thing!" he replied as he began to walk off. Taylor couldn't help but mentally cheer. She was going to see him every Tuesday for the next…who knows how long. Her life couldn't get any better!

As Chad began to make his way home he couldn't help but put a spring in his step. 'YES!' he thought, 'Tuesday afternoons for the next goodness knows how long. Just me, Taylor and a math book…'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. It should be the last! Still read and review please. Xoxo **

It was a month since the math tutoring had begun. And in Taylor's opinion Chad was making amazing progress regarding his math. However she couldn't help but wish that it was a relationship between the two of them that was progressing. She was really enjoying the hour and a half they spent together regularly on a Tuesday afternoon, but she wanted it to be more that just a tutor and student situation. When his hand was in the table when she was explaining a problem, she longed to reach out and hold it. But something inside her was stopping her. Her common sense. What jock would want to date a math nerd?

Math had never been so fun before. Usually during that class Chad preferred to doze off. But 'class' with Taylor was so much different. She somehow managed to make it sound interesting and fun. She didn't patronise him when he didn't know the correct answer. Instead she was calm and when through the problem with him again. When her finger was tracing the problem on the page all he wanted to do was to reach out and hold her hand. But he couldn't do it. He knew she wouldn't think of him in that way. He was just some airhead jock who couldn't do math.

Today was Tuesday and Taylor couldn't wait for school to be over and for it to be the afternoon. When the final bell of the day rang she grabbed her bag and ran home as she lived not far from school. She didn't even stop to say goodbye to her friends' leaving then totally bewildered as to what the rush was.

On his way to Taylor's house all Chad could think about was how pretty she had looked today in school. She hadn't been wearing anything out of the ordinary but then again she could wear a potato sack and he wouldn't have cared. When he reached her house he went round the back and knocked the door. When he heard the faint cry of, 'it's open' he let himself in and made his way to the living room where Taylor was already sitting. With a brief greeting to one another Chad sat down on the floor and began to unload all his math books. Taylor went to the kitchen to get them a glass of lemonade and when she returned they got down to business.

The session had been going well, but it was almost over. Taylor wished that Chad would want to stay on longer, but she knew in her own mind that that was very unlikely. Chad too was thinking the same thing. He wanted a re4ason to stay on, but his tutoring session was almost over and he had no other reason to stay.

"So when you multiply this by this you should get the answer squared and to find the actual answer you have to work out the square root. Got it?" she asked him.

"Yep. I think so.!" He replied.

"Good! So look at this one. What is the answer?"

He looked down at the page and worked the answer out. "Sixteen" he replied looking up at her.

"Yes… so do you think you know how to do them yourself now?"

"I'm pretty sure I could work them out!" he replied laughing. Taylor was looking at him as he talked. He looked up towards her and their eyes locked. For a minute neither of them said anything. There was a silence in the room. Not a sticky eerie silence. A nice silence.

They continued to look into each others eyes and exchanged a smile. Then Chad took Taylor's hands and said, "Look Taylor. I know you are going to think I'm an idiot for saying this, but the truth is, I really like you. I know that you think I'm an airhead jock who doesn't care about anything but basketball and I know that I will never have a chance with you but..."

At that moment Taylor lent over and kissed him. "You know I was thinking the same thing." She said as they broke apart. "I mean that I would have no chance with you, you're a jock and I'm just a nerd. I didn't…."

This time it was Chad's turn to interrupt. He lent over and kissed her again. They wrapped their arms around each other and when they broke apart Chad whispered, "I love you Taylor." To which she smiled and whispered back, "I love you too." And she led him to the sofa. The pair sat there with their arms around each other and fingers entwined both wishing they would never have to move again.

**Ok so im not too sure if I like this so please…review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Thank you.**

**Xxx **


End file.
